Love Never Dies: 2
by Vitanigirl25
Summary: Sequal to Love Never Dies. One lioness is back, in full force, to take revenge. Could get tragic, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my sequal to Love Never Dies! This will continue a few months after the end of the last story. As like most sequals it might not be as good as the first, but I will try my best to make it great! Hope you like it! And special thanks to Dark Fox Tailz for the idea of this story!**

**"**What should we name her?" Kiara asks her mate, Kovu, as she stares lovingly at her new daughter in her paws.

"I like Vura." Kovu responds after a moment of thought.

"Me too, Vura it is." Kiara says with a smile, as Vura swats at a fly. Vura's coat, is grey with a golden tint to it, her eye's are a blue-green, she has the face structure like Nala's, and like Vitani, she had a tough of fur on the top of her head, like bangs.

Kovu nuzzles Kiara, then looks to Rafiki who is standing at the entrence of the cave, no one else was in the cave, besides Kovu and Kiara. Rafiki signaled for Simba, Nala, Kopa, and Vitani to come in.

All four walk in together. Vitani is noticably pregnent, Rafiki said with twins.

"She's beautiful Kiara!" Nala nuzzles her daughter.

"Thanks mom."

"It seams like just yesterday, my little girl was born, now that same little girl has a little girl of her own." Simba smiles lovingly down at Kiara, and Vura.

Kiara looks up and smiles at her father.

"Congragulations little bro!" Vitani bats Kovu's shoulder with her paw, making him shift off balance a little bit.

"Thank's Tani'"

Vitani smiles.

"Look Vitani its a little you!" Kopa says laughing a little, indicating the bangs on Vura's head.

Vitani laughs, "She's adorable, you'll be a great mother Kiara."

"Thanks Vitani, and I know you will be too." The sister-in-laws smile at each other.

"Kiara, it is time." Rafiki makes his way into the little circle that has formed around Kiara.

The other lions besides Kovu, back up. He takes his staff, breaks one melon that was on his staff in two, and spreads the juice across Vura's forehead, he then sprinkles sand from the cave floor over the juice. He stands and motions for Kiara to get ut. She picks up Vura and her and Kovu start up the tip of Pride Rock. Below every animal that calls the Pride Lands home have gatherd. To celebrate the begining of a new era. An era of peace, everything is good again, no more fighting, no evil dwels in the lands. The two walk in step to the top, where Rafki already is. He gently takes the tiny cub from Kiara's grasp. After getting a better hold, he shows the cub to the animals. They cheer in response, for a few moments, then they bow, it is quiet in the whole lands. Slowly Rafiki pulls Vura back to him, and holds her in the direction of her parents. They each nuzzle their beatifull daughter, and princess of The Pride Lands.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short, but I was kind of in a hurry to get this story up. It's been a long time since I updated on thsi site, and now I intend to be on it more, hope you like it! Please, please, review!!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know its been a while, but here is the next chapter!**

"WAHOOO!" A small cub yells as he jumps off a small rock and into a pond. He soon pops his head back up out of the water, and quickly makes his way back to the shore. The cub has deep gold, almost brown, fur, a pink nose, and blue eyes.

"My splash was bigger!" Another female cub comes out of the tall grass, puffs her chest out and holds her head high to the male cub. She looks the same as the male only her eyes are a deeper shade of blue, and she has a scar on her left shoulder.

"Was not!"

"Was too." She shakes her head slightly in his face.

"Oh, you think so do you?" He narrows his eyes.

"I do." She does the same.

"Really?" He bares his increasingly sharp teeth and presses his nose to hers.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Well then."

"What are you gonna do about it?" She teases.

"This!" With that the male cub pounces on the female, they roll laughing and fake growling at eachother. They stop, get to their feet, and start pawing at the other.

"Guys, stop it. I think we should be getting home, our parents said to be home by sundown." Another girl cub appears from the grass, with a worried look on her face, this cub is a brown color and has a tuff of fur on her head.

"Yeah, Kowan knock it off." The female cubs says to the male she was fighting with.

"You started it Kiva!" Kowan retaliates.

"Hmph." Kiva sticks her nose in the air.

"Seriously, you know what they do when we're not home on time."

"Yeah alright, let's go, let's race!" Kowan faces the way home, and sticks his bottom up in the air, ready to take off.

"Right!" Kiva get's in line with her brother and poses just like him, Vura does the same.

"Ready." Kiva says trying to hold back a smile.

"Set." Vura twitches her tail in anticipation.

"Go!" Kowan yells when the girls aren't ready, and takes off, getting an early lead. Vura and Kiva growl and take off after him.

"Not fair Kowan!" Vura yells after him. "I'll catch you!" And unfortunately for Kowan, his sister is faster than him, she catches up to him soon enough. Kowan climbs up a rock, and tries to jump to the next one, but he over estamates his target and lands toubleing into the larger rock. He lies there not moving. His sister didn't climb the rock, instead she kept going on the ground, she now thinks she's just in the lead, unaware that her brother is unconsious. Vura too avoids the rocks and is some feet behind Kiva.

"Ha! We're gonna win... again!" Kiva laughs as she slows ever so slightly to run with Vura.

"Haha, he's so slow!" Vura laughs back.

"Almost there!" Kiva and Vura slow at the sight of the rocks leading to their home, once at the top of the rocks they can't see anybody.

"Come on, let's hide from Kowan." Kiva smiles evily at her little plan.

"Right." Vura eagerly agrees. "Come on, we can hide by our parents, they need to know were home." Vura starts running down the opposite side of Pride Rock where their parents usually are this time of day.

"Ok."

Sure enough they spot Kiara, Kovu, Kopa, Vitani, Dotty, and Nala sitting peacfully talking.

"Hey mom, we're back, and now were gonna hide from Kowan, if he comes down here you didn't see us!" Kiva whispers to Vitani.

"Ok." Vitani whispers back with a smile.

"Come on Vura! Hurry!"

The two best friends crawl into a near-by fallen log.

"He'll never find us here." Vura rolls onto her back.

"Never!" Kiva lays down beside her.

The sun fully sets behind the horizon, the temperature is starting to drop, and you can just barely see the moon behind fast approaching clouds that just scream 'storm'.

"Come on girls, time to get inside." Kiara yells down to the two cubs still hiding in the hollowed out log.

"Alright, coming Mother." Vura yells back. The two crawl back out and leap to their waiting mothers.

"Did Kowan come looking for us?" Kiva asks excitedly.

"Hmm... no, no he didn't, I wonder where he is..." Vitani trails off looking back into the lands.

"I'm sure he just went right to bed, come on those clouds are coming fast." Kopa comforts his mate.

"Right." Vitani takes off, a little quicker than normal, hopefull to find her sleeping cub in the cave. The others follow behind her. "Kowan?" she yells into the cave once she gets there.

"He hasn't been here Vitani." a lioness named Tufaja tells her.

Vitani turns back to the others. "He's not here! Kowan!" She says again to no one, she get's no responce. "Kiva where is he!?" Vitani faces her daughter who is now scared.

"I don't know Mamma, we raced him here, and we won, we haven't seen him since."

"Did you see him come here?" Kopa asks.

"No." Vura shakes her head, "We went and hid right away.

Vitani growls. "Kopa we have to find him!"

"Don't worry Tani." Kovu takes a step to Vitani.

"Kovu, where's Zazu?" Kopa asks urgently.

"Probably home by now."

"Well summon him, he can see more than we can!" Kiara jumps in.

Kovu nodds and runs to the tip of Pride Rock and roars.

"Kiva, take us to the last spot you saw him." Vitani looks almost angry at her daughter, who just nodds. As she nodds a flash of lightning lights up the scene, and is followed swiftly by a loud crack of thunder. Vitani looks to the sky that is now slightly raining around them. "Hurry!"

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long, things got a little crazy around here and I didn't have much time to do anything, but I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
